The Cherry Scarf
by teremt
Summary: For the past two hours, Renge’s been trying to convince Kyouya to wear a red scarf. Kaoru couldn’t take it any longer and dragged Renge away for some serious fashion advisory.


**Summary:** For the past two hours, Renge's been trying to convince Kyouya to wear a red scarf. Kaoru couldn't take it any longer and dragged Renge away for some serious fashion advisory.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

"_ENOUGH!"_ Kaoru shouted all of a sudden.

Every person inside the room stopped talking in an instant, shocked at his uncharacteristic outburst.

Kaoru didn't take notice though.

He marched across the room and snatched up Renge's left wrist. He dragged her away from Kyouya's breathing space and led her to a vacant room at the end of the hall.

"_What do you think you're doing?"_ he hissed out, even if they were out of earshot from the others. "Are you purposely trying to make Kyouya-senpai look bad?"

"Eh?" Renge blinked innocently.

"Or maybe you're just visually impaired? Because frankly, I think there's huge chance that you're color blind but you just haven't realized it yet."

"That's mean of you, Kaoru!" Renge pouted childishly. "I don't even know what you're so upset about…"

"I'm upset because of that!" Kaoru pointed accusingly at the cherry-red scarf. Renge's been prattling about it since she arrived at the Third Music Room and now Kaoru's head ached painfully.

Renge sighed softly, unaware of Kaoru's throbbing migraine, and dreamily pressed the scarf's thick wooly material on her left cheekbone. "Mmm… yes. Pretty, isn't it?"

In all fairness, it actually _was_ pretty, he thought. When Renge thrust the scarf directly in front of his face, Kaoru saw the intricately woven threads of the scarf which, he deduced, would have taken weeks to finish. But still…

"Renge-chan." He grabbed her shoulders and looked at her squarely in the eyes. "It's the beginning of summer. Why are you making Kyouya-senpai wear that scarf?"

"Why, you say?" repeated Renge. "Well, because I think Kyouya-sama will look gorgeous if he wears this piece."

Kaoru smiled a little and joked, "Kyouya-senpai will look gorgeous even if he wears a garbage bag. But seriously though, the cherry-red color will clash horribly with our school's periwinkle-blue coat, Renge-chan. Has your fashion sense deserted you already?"

"Clash? Oh, but that's not what I intend to do!" she exclaimed.

So out of nowhere, her pink laptop appeared and with a few clicks here and there, Renge gestured him over, pointing at something on the flat screen.

"See, I'm trying to attain this look for Kyouya-sama. Hot, isn't it?"

Over Renge's shoulder, his eyes widened in pure shock.

Even though there were throw pillows strategically placed over the black, leather sofa where Kyouya-senpai sat, the imagination was still a very powerful entity.

It took him four tries before he managed to sputter out, "W-w-w-where did you get this?"

"This," Renge gestured the photo fondly, "is from Miyabi-kun's erotic playbook released last winter to keep the fans warm throughout the cold nights. I saw this beautiful scarf when I went back to Paris last week and thought of this photo right away. Kyaa!" she gushed. "I can't wait to see Kyouya-sama looking like this!"

So as the image of Kyouya-senpai wearing nothing but a cherry-red scarf around his neck burned within Kaoru's mind, he thought: _Me either._

And so later that evening…

"Senpai…" pleaded Kaoru breathlessly. "Wait."

Kyouya groaned in protest but after a minute, he finally halted his ministrations on Kaoru's neck.

"Okay, okay." Kyouya backed off resignedly, drawing their heads apart. "What is it this time?"

Kaoru gave Kyouya's lips a chaste peck in apology and reached for something behind the couch. It took a few seconds of rustling but Kaoru finally got what he was looking for.

"Can you _please_ wear this, senpai? For me?"

Kyouya's lips twitched when Kaoru prettily batted his lashes at him. But when his gaze shifted to the familiar garment, Kyouya eyed it with obvious dislike.

"Can't," Kyouya replied shortly. "It's practically summertime; wearing that thing will be too uncomfortable," he reasoned for the thousandth time that day.

Renge was truly relentless earlier and now, it seemed like Kaoru wasn't also going to give up that easily.

"Why don't you think of it as an accessory, senpai?" Kaoru suggested. "Instead of a piece of garment used to keep your neck warm…"

"You mean like a necklace, choking me to death?" Kyouya retorted but there was a teasing smile on his face. "Besides, it doesn't take a fashion expert to determine that that color will clash terribly with my uniform. Why do you think I turned down Renge's request so many times today?"

With that said, Kaoru looked like he was trying to keep himself from laughing out loud with glee.

Kyouya regarded him oddly.

"Then how about if we take off that uniform of yours, senpai?" Kaoru proposed innocently. "Since you're – um, you know – so concerned about what you're wearing and the rising temperatures?"

Kyouya's left brow rose archly in response when he initially thought that Kaoru was just teasing. But when Kaoru directed a sultry look at him, Kyouya's eyes widened fractionally at this unexpected turn of events.

Their previous make-out sessions seem to pale in comparison to the thrill of finally seeing each other without any barriers. And maybe…

Maybe touching will be involved?

He sent Kaoru a significant look, searching if Kaoru was certain in taking on this new level in their nine-month-old relationship.

At Kaoru's nod, he felt relief, excitement and trepidation growing inside his chest.

Kyouya started by taking off his glasses and then his hands moved to briskly unbutton his shirt.

"It's a good thing Renge never suggested this," he commented in his usual cool and controlled voice. "With that jealous monster living inside you, you'll probably send her to a fishing village in the South Pole."

This time, Kaoru had the grace to look sheepishly.

"Actually, senpai, she was the one who gave me this idea. Among other things…" he muttered under his breath.

Kyouya stood still, not only because Kaoru was already arranging the scarf around his neck but also due to a growing concern regarding Kaoru's slip-up.

"Why do I have the feeling that we'll soon be having our _private_ costume parties?"

Kaoru just laughed in amusement and pulled the scarf's tail to kiss Kyouya's lips ardently.

The End.

Note: Miyabi-kun is the character Renge's been so obsessed about in episode 5. He looks exactly like Ootori Kyouya and the red scarf is really part of the character's get-up. :D


End file.
